chroniclesofdarknessfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Chronicles of Darkness
Первая редакция 2004 * CofD: ** World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook ** World of Darkness: Ghost Stories ** World of Darkness: Antagonists *VtR: ** Vampire: The Requiem Rulebook ** Vampire: The Requiem Character Sheet Pad ** Vampire: The Requiem Dice ** Vampire: The Requiem Storytellers Screen ** Coteries ** Nomads ** Rites of the Dragon ** Vampire 1: A Hunger Like Fire 2005 * CofD: ** World of Darkness: Mysterious Places (2005). ** World of Darkness Slipcase (2005). ** World of Darkness: Chicago (2005). *VtR: ** Vampire: The Requiem Pin Display ** Daeva Clan Pin ** Gangrel Clan Pin ** Mekhet Clan Pin ** Nosferatu Clan Pin ** Ventrue Clan Pin ** Carthian Covenant Pin ** Circle of the Crone Covenant Pin ** Invictus Covenant Pin ** Lancea Sanctum Covenant Pin ** Ordo Dracul Covenant Pin ** Bloodlines: The Hidden ** Vampire 2: Blood In, Blood Out ** Lancea Sanctum ** Ghouls ** City of the Damned: New Orleans ** Vampire 3: Marriage of Virtue & Viciousness ** Ordo Dracul ** VII ** Invictus *MET: ** Mind's Eye Theatre: The Requiem 2006 * CofD: ** World of Darkness: Armory ** World of Darkness: Chicago - Three Shades of Night ** World of Darkness Storyteller Screen ** World of Darkness Character Sheet Pad ** World of Darkness: Second Sight ** Shadows of the UK ** Skinchangers ** Tales from the 13th Precinct ** World of Darkness Dice ** Shadows of Mexico *VtR: ** Bloodlines: The Legendary ** Vampire: Prince of the City ** Requiem Chronicler's Guide ** Carthians ** Mythologies ** Circle of the Crone ** Vampire: The Requiem for Dummies ** Vampire: Dark Influences 2007 * CofD: **'Chicago Workings' **'World of Darkness: Urban Legends' **'World of Darkness: Book of Spirits' **'World of Darkness: Asylum' **'World of Darkness: Reliquary' **'World of Darkness: Changing Breeds' *VtR: **'The Resurrectionists' **'Belial's Brood' **'Vampire: The Requiem Lighter' **'The Blood' **'Blood Red + Ash Gray' **'Bloodlines: The Chosen' **'Scenes of Frenzy' **'Damnation City' **'Requiem for Rome Rulebook' 2008 * CofD: **'World of Darkness: Midnight Roads' **'The Harvesters' **'Shadows of Iceland' **'World of Darkness: Dogs of War' **'Ruins of Ur' **'A Night With Jack' *WODI: **'World of Darkness: Innocents Rulebook' **'The New Kid' *VtR: **'Requiem for Rome: Fall of the Camarilla' **'Criminal Intent' **'Lords Over the Damned: Ventrue' **'Kiss of the Succubus: Daeva' **'Savage and Macabre: Gangrel' 2009 *CofD: **'World of Darkness: Inferno' **'World of Darkness: Slasher' **'World of Darkness: Armory Reloaded' **'World of Darkness: Immortals' **'Ready-Made Player Characters: LSCS' **'The Golden Watch' **'Proverbial Monsters' **'The Devil's Night' **'World of Darkness: Book of the Dead' *VtR: **'Shadows in the Dark: Mekhet' **'New Wave Requiem ' **'Night Horrors: Immortal Sinners ' **'The Beast That Haunts the Blood: Nosferatu ' **'Ancient Mysteries ' **'Ancient Bloodlines ' **'Vampire Thermochromic Mug' **'Ready-Made Player Characters: The Slaughterhouse V ' **'The Testament of Longinus ' **'Night Horrors: Wicked Dead ' **'Night Horrors: Count Fucking Dracula ' 2010 *CofD: **'Starter Kit: World of Darkness' **'Dudes of Legend: How to Be Fucking Awesome' **'Fallen is Babylon' **'World of Darkness: Mirrors' **'A Night With Jack' *VtR: **'Starter Kit: Vampire: The Requiem ' **'Paterfamilias ' ** Invite Only ' **'The Hungry Streets ' **'VTM/VTR: Vampire Translation Guide ' **'VTM/VTR: Vampire Translation Toolkit ' 2011 *CofD: **'World of Darkness: Mirrors - Bleeding Edge **'World of Darkness: Mirrors - Infinite Macabre' **'Nightmare on Hill Manor' **'The Harvesters Compilation' **'Glimpses of the Unknown' **'Strangeness in the Proportion' *VtR: **'Scenes of the Embrace ' **'The Danse Macabre ' **'Into the Void ' **'Strange, Dead Love ' 2012 *CofD: **'Falling Scales Chapter 1' **'Falling Scales Chapter 2' *VtR: **'The Resurrectionists Collection ' **'Blood Sorcery: Sacraments & Blasphemies ' **'Silent Knife ' 'Вторая редакция' 2012 *CofD: **'The God-Machine Chronicle Anthology' 2013 *CofD: **'The God-Machine Chronicle' **'God-Machine Rules Update' **'God-Machine Condition Cards' *VtR: **'Reap the Whirlwind ' **'The Strix Chronicle Anthology ' **'Blood and Smoke: The Strix Chronicle ' 2014 *CofD: **'Overly Specific Condition Cards' *VtR: **'Blood and Smoke: The Strix Chronicle Condition Cards Bullet-ccg ' **'Blood and Smoke Storyteller Screen ' **'2013's Blood and Smoke: The Strix Chronicle and its associated products are rereleased with the Vampire: The Requiem Second Edition branding.' **'Vampire: The Requiem Second Edition ' **'Vampire: The Requiem Second Edition Condition Cards Bullet-ccg ' **'Vampire: The Requiem Second Edition Storyteller's Screen ' 2015 *CofD: **'Dogs of War Poster' **'Gothic Icons' **'Chronicles of Darkness: Revised Storytelling System Rulebook' **'The Twelve Days of Onyx Condition Cards' 2016 *CofD: **'Chronicles of Darkness: Dark Eras' **'Tales of the Dark Eras' **'Chronicles of Darkness Tilt Cards' **'Chronicles of Darkness: Hurt Locker' *VtR: **'Secrets of the Covenants ' **'Reap the Whirlwind Revised ' Категория:Chronicles of Darkness